In a structural design of a thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD), an array substrate peripheral circuit includes an electrostatic discharge circuit, a gate scan line, a data line, a common electrode line, a repair line and a test line and the like. A high-end display panel generally has characteristics of high resolution and a narrow frame, and there are more peripheral circuits in a peripheral circuit region, so it is easy to form a larger parasitic capacitance load, and easy to lead to various signal delay and poor display. At the same time, a larger circuit area is not conducive to achieving a narrow frame panel.